A culpa é da Branca de Neve
by Manu Black
Summary: .COMPLETA. Ginny é escolhida para o papel principal da peça A Branca de Neve... mas o que ela não esperava é que Draco Malfoy fosse escolhido para ser o seu príncipe encantado. Ela vai fazer de tudo para expulsálo da peça, mas será que vai conseguir? DG U
1. Nota da Autora

**NOTÃO DA AUTORA (HeHeHe)**

Gente, mais uma fic, hein?

Vocês me acham louca?

Por favor, não respondam!

Então, mais uma fic. A idéia eu tive quando estava assistindo ao filme da Branca de Neve. Particularmente, acho que vai ser interessante... 

Mas, tem umas coisas que precisam ser ditas.

A fic não está situada no Mundo Mágico. Ela passa no Mundo Trouxa, ok?

Apesar de Draco e Ginny não terem a mesma idade e não estudarem na mesma série, fazem a mesma matéria porque, no mundo da fic, essa matéria é feita por qualquer aluno em qualquer série...ok?

A Gina é um pouco patricinha...tipo, ela quer o mundo e quer agora, entendem? (hehehehe)

Hm...acho que só... a fic deve ser curtinha...uns 3 ou 4 capítulos por aí.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Acordei bem cedo.

Para falar a verdade eu nem mesmo dormi.

E tudo por causa daquele maldito papel.

O papel que mudaria a minha vida.

E agora que eu estava olhando para ele, eu sentia vontade de rasgá-lo em pedacinhos.

"Professora Aimee!"- falei quando vi aquele absurdo.

Aimee Burns é a minha professora de Teatro... eu sentia uma profunda admiração por ela, até aquele dia...

"O que houve, Srta. Weasley? Algo errado com a lista do elenco?"

"Tudo errado, professora!"

"O que foi?"

"Draco Malfoy foi escolhido para ser o príncipe encantado? Eu não aceito."

"Ginny, querida, ele é o melhor... porque você sabe, ele é loiro, olhos claros, alto...o tipo ideal."

"Tipo ideal? E o talento, não conta?"

"Conta sim. E eu garanto que ele tem."- disse minha odiada professora.

Sinceramente!

Eu não posso aceitar.

Só porque ele é Draco Malfoy, o astro do time de futebol da Escola... não não e não!

Por que não colocaram o Harry?

Ele é muito mais bonito!

Hunf.

Além do mais...

Aquela lista era a maior piada.

Veja se não tenho razão:

Ginevra Weasley: A Branca de Neve (foi a escolha mais sensata)

Draco Malfoy: O Príncipe Encantado (não concooooordo)

Emmy Burtons : A Madrasta (sim, ela merece...)

Ronald Weasley : Pai da Branca de Neve (ah, não, o Rony como meu pai? Que lástima!)

Neville Longbottom: Anão Dengoso (sim...de fato...)

Blaise Zabini: Anão Zangado (com certeza... parece que chupa um limão toda manhã)

Colin Creevey: Anão Feliz (concordo... ele é meu amigo, tem a veia artística como eu... e ele vive rindo e fazendo os outros rirem)

Luna Lovegood: Anão Dunga (não concordo... o Dunga é meio burro e orelhudo... minha amiga não é assim...)

Hermione Granger: Anão Mestre (com certeza, mandona como ela só...ela vai amar quando ver essa lista)

Vincent Crabble: Anão Soneca (sem dúvidas...)

Gregório Goyle: Anão Atchim (nem tanto... mas foi o único papel de anão que sobrou...)

Harry Potter: O Caçador (não concoooooordo... o Harry vai tentar me matar? Humpf)

Pansy Parkinson: O Espelho (concordo plenamente... ela é tão feia que só vai aparecer a voz...foi uma medida para evitar que o público se assuste...)

Eu sempre tive esse sonho.

Esse sonho de ser atriz... e nada melhor do que uma peça escolar para começar... mas, francamente, dá vontade de abandonar tudo, só de pensar que Draco Malfoy vai ser meu par me dá ânsia de vômito.

E, tipo, eu não posso deixar porque vale nota.

É nota final para a matéria de Arte Dramática e claro que não posso ficar com um zero, não é mesmo?

Como uma boa profissional, irei enfrentar esse desafio e sairei vitoriosa.

E quem sabe até com um convite para atuar na Broadway.

Ok.

Nem tanto.

Quando cheguei em casa, estava muuuito irada com isso tudo, por isso mesmo nem comecei a ler o roteiro da peça. Liguei para Colin para dizer a grande novidade:

"Colin..."

"Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiga! Você viu a lista?"

"Vi sim! Você viu quem vai ser meu príncipe?"- falei, triste.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro que sim, queridinha. O Draco Malfoy...hm... que selvagem, amiga! Pena eu não ter conseguido o papel de Branca de Neve, você sabe que eu estava torcendo para isso acontecer."

"Ah, Colin, pára."- disse rindo.

"É sério, _foufa_.Eu deixei claro para aquela baranga da Burns que eu queria ser a Branca, mas tudo bem o Anão Feliz está bom, por enquanto. Mas que sorte, hein, miga? Você vai beijar o Dracogato!"

"Colin, seu besta, você sabe de quem eu gosto."

"Sim, do Harry Potter...outro gato, amiga, mas desencana que esse já tem dona. Emmy Burtons, esqueceu?"

"Não."- falei triste. Nunca eu ia esquecer disso.

"Então, miga, sai dessa. Vamos sair hoje! Estou doido para ir ver um filme."

"Qual filme? Eu quero ficar em casa."

"Sai dessa, Gineca... Eu quero ver o novo filme do Brad Pitt, é um pouco triste, mas vai ser legal...vamoooooos, amigaaaaa..."

"Ok. Mas você paga a minha entrada e a pipoca."

"Que exploração...mas tudo bem, queridinha. Passo aí em dez minutos."

Troquei de roupa e alguns minutos depois o carro da mãe de Colin parou em frente a minha casa.

"Ui, como você ta linda, amiga! Depois me empresta esse top?"

"Claro, querido."- disse rindo.

Depois que a Sra. Creevey nos deixou no Shopping fomos até a parte do cinema.

E até aí tudo bem...

Mas ELE tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo...

"Gi, olha quem está ali."- disse Colin, nada discreto, apontando para o casal de namorados à nossa frente.

"Ah, não, o Malfoy."

"Sim, o Malfoy e a May.Não acredito! Que fofoca, miga."

"Colin, cala a boca. Eles estão olhando para cá."

Vi Colin acenando para eles e não pude acreditar.

"Pára, Colin!"-falei, puxando a mão dele.

Mas já era tarde demais. Porque segundos depois, Draco Malfoy e Vanessa May estavam na nossa frente.

"Oi."- eles disseram para mim e Colin.

Não respondi.

Francamente! Eu não precisava ser educada mesmo.

"E aí, Weasley? Ansiosa para os ensaios?"- Malfoy disse sorrindo para mim.

"Claro que não. Malfoy, por que você quis participar da peça? Você nem gosta, cara..."

"Não mesmo. Mas preciso da nota."

"Então porque você não quis ser um anão?"

"Weasley, você acha que tenho tamanho para ser anão? Por favor, né!"

"Ei, gente!"- disse Colin interrompendo a discussão – "Vocês vão ver qual filme?"

"O Novo do Brad Pitt e vocês?"- disse Vanessa May.

"Esse também. Que ótimo!"- falou Collin comemorando.

Eu não achava nada ótimo...pelo contrário...porque eu tinha saído de casa para me divertir, mas estava ocorrendo justamente o contrário...

Quando cheguei em casa estava mais cansada e estressada do que antes, mas pelo menos algo tinha mudado: minha vontade de tirar DE VEZ Draco Malfoy da MINHA peça...

continua? () sim () não

Nota da Autora: Gente, mais uma fic... eu tive essa idéia louca quando estava assistindo o filme da Branca de Neve...eu acho que vai ser legal...espero que gostem e comentem.

Beijocas,

Manu Black


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

No dia seguinte acordei bem cedo, tomei banho e desci para tomar café. Encontrei minha mãe na cozinha conversando com meu pai.

"Bom dia." - falei cumprimentando cada um com um beijo no rosto.

"Bom dia, filha, sente-se." - mamãe falou.

Enquanto ela me servia eu pensava em uma forma de afastar Draco Malfoy da MINHA peça.

A primeira hipótese foi assassinato, mas logo foi descartada, visto que eu não ia sujar minhas lindas mãos com ele.

A segunda hipótese, era tentar convencê-lo de abandonar a peça, mas eu sabia que era simplesmente impossível convencer o Malfoy a sair amigavelmente...

Depois dessas hipóteses, totalmente descartáveis, nada mais me veio à cabeça porque antes que conseguisse pensar em algo ouvi a voz da minha mãe:

"Ginny!"

"Ahm? Oi, mamãe..." - falei totalmente atordoada.

"O Harry está lá embaixo para te levar à Escola."

Peguei meus livros e fui ao encontro de Harry... Tá bom, além do Harry estavam no carro o Rony, a Hermione e, óbvio, a Emmy Burtons, sua detestável namorada.

No caminho tentei ler o roteiro da peça, mas a baranga Burtons, com sua voz terrivelmente histérica, impediu que eu me concentrasse.

Quando cheguei à Escola, fui para o pátio e enfim consegui ler o roteiro.

A história foi adaptada para os dias atuais, a Branca de Neve conheceria o príncipe na Escola e logo ia se apaixonar por ele...

Só de pensar dava náuseas...

Depois que terminei a leitura fui para a sala, mas antes de chegar lá, alguém, muito sem noção do perigo, me impediu:

"E aí, Weasley? Beleza?"

Era o Malfoy tentando parecer engraçado.

"Não, enquanto você não sair da MINHA peça tudo estará péssimo."

"Então, você já aprendeu todas as falas?"

"Não interessa, Malfoy, agora sai da minha frente." - falei, saindo e deixando o idiota sozinho.

Quando entrei na sala vi Colin, meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, conversando com a imbecil Vanessa May, namorada do Malfoy... Não pude acreditar...

"Migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Colin gritou quando me viu.

"Oi." - respondi em um tom gélido.

"Ginecaaaaaaa, você lembra da Vanessa?"

Olhei para ele e não respondi, então continuou:

"Claaaaaaro que lembra! Nós assistimos o filme do Brad na sexta! Gi, eu estava falando para a Van..."

Van? Ah Meu Deus, o mundo estava se voltando contra mim.

Só podia ser complô.

Nem ouvi mais o que ele estava dizendo, fiquei calada e sentei bem longe dos dois, pois, quanto mais perto, maiores seriam as probabilidades de haver um duplo homicídio.

Quando a aula terminou vi Colin se aproximando de mim, tentei fugir, mas ele disse:

"Miga, você está chateada comigo?"

"Claro que sim! Você está se aliando ao inimigo, Colin!"

"Querida, vou fingir que nem ouvi isso que você está falando. Você não percebe que minha amizade com a May pode trazer bons frutos?"

"Como assim?" - perguntei sem entender.

"Simples, me alio à May e assim saberemos como tirar o Draco da peça, ela deve saber segredos valiosíssimos..."

Pensando assim, o negócio tinha sentido...

Colin ia descobrir todos os podres do Malfoy e eu poderia usar como forma de forçar a saída dele da peça.

"Genial! Ai, amigo, obrigadaaaaaaaa... Te amo, fofoooooo..." - falei beijando o rosto dele.

"Aff, miga, ainda bem que não fiquei ofendida com suas insinuações de traição. Agora, se comporte e pare de me beijar, os bofes não podem me ver com uma mulher, vão pensar que gosto da fruta."

Rimos e partimos para o primeiro ensaio da peça.

"NÃO!" - um grito rompeu o silêncio da Escola quando soube que teria ensaios SOMENTE com o Malfoy, todos os dias da semana.

Senti-me tonta e até caí, mas, Malfoy, com suas mãos de brutamontes, me agarrou e impediu a queda...

Meu Deus!

Eu não merecia!

Juro que nunca preguei chiclete na cruz... Nunca deixei de ajudar ceguinhos ou idosos a atravessarem a rua... Nunca puxei a barba do papai Noel... Nunca roubei pirulito de criança... Nunca levantei batina de padre e muito menos dormi na missa de domingo...

Então...

POR QUE EU ESTAVA SENDO TÃO CASTIGADA?

Comecei a chorar, mas a Srta. Burns foi categórica:

"Sem choro, Ginevra. Vocês precisam ensaiar mais e JUNTOS."

Saí do auditório totalmente derrotada...

Todo glamour de atriz famosa que eu tinha (mesmo ainda não sendo uma) acabou...

Fui para casa e dormi sem nem tentar ler o roteiro novamente...

No dia seguinte, às 16hs fui para o auditório, claro que fui o mais devagar possível, enquanto pudesse adiar aquele momento, melhor.

Quando, depois de meia hora, cheguei ao auditório, vi Malfoy e a Srta. Burns conversando.

"Oi, Ginevra! Venha, vamos começar o ensaio." - ela falou toda feliz.

Não sei, mas ela parecia feliz demais...

O ensaio começou e Malfoy era terrivelmente péssimo... Ele falava como se estivesse lendo um papel... E lendo muito mal.

E pior que nem tinha jeito, só matando mesmo...

"Gente, assim não está funcionando." - falou e disse a Srta. Burns, que parecia totalmente transtornada com a atuação do Malfoy.

"Concordo! O jeito de funcionar é tirando o Malfoy e como substituto coloca o Harry." - dei minha sincera e imparcial opinião sobre o assunto.

"Você é patética! Sempre sonhou que o Potter fosse o seu principezinho!" - Malfoy falou cheio de rancor.

"Queridinho eu não tenho culpa se Harry é muito mais simpático do que você e claro, muito mais bonito... Além de jogar futebol e ter pernas mais bonitas do que as suas..." - falei como profunda conhecedora desse assunto específico.

"Parem com isso, crianças! Eu tenho a solução." - a Srta. Burns falou e depois de uma pequena pausa completou – "Você, Ginevra, irá ajudá-lo, com treinos após esses ensaios."

Nem falei nada, falar não adiantava, eu sempre tinha que pagar pela idiotice do Malfoy mesmo.

"Ginevra, não fique com essa cara... Você é a única pessoa capaz de ajudar o Draco."

"Mas por que nós simplesmente não tiramos ele?"

"Porque vocês têm uma química incrível." - ela falou sonhadora.

"Eca, eu combino com ele?" - falei com nojo.

"Sim, querida. Agora, diga, aceita ou não?"

Pensei um pouco e, sem nenhuma outra opção melhor, disse:

"Ok, aceito."

No mesmo instante a Srta. Burns saiu como se não agüentasse mais ficar ali, me deixando sozinha com Malfoy.

"Ok, Malfoy. Primeiro: você tem que se soltar..."

"Soltar como?"

"Você tem que agir naturalmente e não como se estivesse representando..."

"Mas eu estou representando..."

"Eu sei, né, mas para a platéia você tem que parecer natural. Aliás, finge que não tem platéia..."

"Certo..."

"Primeiro vamos aquecer... O primeiro aquecimento é o de voz."

Dei um grito e não pude deixar de rir quando ele se assustou.

"Weasley, isso não é aquecimento!"

"Claro que é! Agora, o aquecimento das pernas e braços." - falei e em seguida dei vários pulos e sacudi os braços.

E continuei:

"Para terminar o aquecimento, você junta os dois." - falei.

Em seguida, pulei, gritei e sacudi os braços tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Quando olhei para Malfoy ele estava totalmente atordoado.

Timidamente, ele fez o mesmo... Até que insisti e depois de algumas tentativas Malfoy estava devidamente aquecido.

"Certo. Agora vamos começar. Diga a sua primeira fala."

Ele disse o texto como se lesse o roteiro, sinceramente, eu não entendia porquê ele fazia isso.

"Certo... você ainda está totalmente travado... Malfoy, não é preciso que você diga tudo igual ao que está no roteiro. Por exemplo, se você tem que dizer "_Oi, Branca_", você diz "_E ai, tudo em cima, Gata?_".

"Weasley, não diz isso no papel."

"Por isso mesmo, Malfoy!!!! Fale o que tem no papel com as suas próprias palavras, entende?" - falei.

Ele pareceu entender e durante o restante do ensaio ele evoluiu.

E assim, foi evoluindo aos poucos, durante toda aquela semana ele parecia bem melhor.

E, tudo bem, eu também fui evoluindo no quesito "odiar Malfoy", nós conseguíamos nos tratar sem insultos, o que já era uma evolução grande.

Collin continuava tentando descobrir algum podre do Draco, mas sinceramente, eu nem me importava mais, ele não era desagradável, pelo contrário...

Então, tudo estava bem, a única coisa que me incomodava (ainda) era o fato de Emmy Burtons estar na peça...

Eu tenho certeza que, com essa, eu nunca vou me entender...

Ela é simplesmente uma peste, mimada, que pensa estar no centro do universo...

Além de ser namorada do meu grande amor, Harry Potter, mas tudo bem, quando ele vir quem ela era realmente é, vai se arrepender, e ele que não se preocupe, eu estou pronta para perdoá-lo por ter me deixado tanto tempo esperando.

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para a peça quando, a professora Burns, deu o ultimato:

"Ginny, Draco, vocês agora vão treinar a cena final... A mais importante... A cena do beijo!" - ela falou toda animada.

"Ah não..." - falei querendo morrer, porque eu podia estar toda amiguinha do Draco, mas beijá-lo era outra coisa, totalmente diferente, eu estava guardando esse momento tão importante para o beijo com o Harry.

"Claro, que sim, querida... Vocês têm que ensaiar..."

"Mas por que? Não precisar treinar esse tipo de coisa." - eu nem sei por que ainda discuto, se nem adianta mesmo.

"Vamos lá, Ginny, sem perder tempo."

Então, muito a contra gosto, fui para o palco, me deitei no chão e fingi estar adormecida. Draco começou a falar:

"Branca, o que houve com você?"

Senti a respiração pesada dele no meu rosto e lentamente ele aproximou o rosto do meu e então aconteceu...

Ninguém tinha me avisado para não retribuir, por isso, o beijei de volta, como manda o figurino, até que a Srta. Burns falou, enfaticamente:

"Coooooooorta! O que foi isso, Ginny?"

"Nha... O beijo..." - falei, ainda bastante desconcertada.

Juro por Deus que aquele beijo revive até vampiro...

"Eu sei, querida, mas não era pra ser assim... Vocês pareciam dois pitbuls brigando... O beijo deve ser singelo... Calmo... Deve ser um pouco mais que um toque de lábios, ok?"

"Ok." - eu e Draco falamos.

Então, depois desse mico, fizemos certo, Draco só encostava a boca na minha, bem rápido, nada mais...

Quando o ensaio terminou, tudo que eu pensava me lembrava do beijo-levanta-defunto...

Aff Maria, pelo menos não poderia reclamar do meu primeiro beijo...

"Gineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeca!" - ouvi Collin gritando.

"Ahm... Oi, amigo..."

"Queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidiiiiiinhaaaaaaaaaaa! O que foi aquilo no ensaio? Você e o Malfoy?"

"Ah, nada, Collin, foi só um beijo técnico..."

"Foooowfaaaa, se aquilo foi beijo técnico eu quero ser mocinha para sempreeeee... Todos ficaram arrepiados com a atuação de vocês, mas claro que a Srta. Burns tinha que atrapalhar, parecia até que ela estava com ciúme do Malfoy... A May, eu tenho certeza, estava morrendo de ódio... Você sabia que eles dois terminaram?"

"Não, por que?" - não que isso fosse do meu interesse, mas sei lá, perguntei por simples instinto de perguntar.

"Sei lá, Malfoy deu um chute na bunda dela... Simples assim... Aconteceu logo depois que vocês começaram a se dar bem... Ah não, Giiiiiii, não me diz que você e o bofe mais lindo da Escola estão namorando????"

"Ah se fosse, você sabe que sempre gostei do Harry..."

"Que Harry o quê, sua louca... Estou falando do Dracoooo..."

"Claro que não. Enlouqueceu? Nós somos apenas colegas de palco."

"Ai amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Que desculpa perfeita para um repórter de revista de fofocas, mas não para mim, queridinha, eu sei que existe algo mais. Não vou mais insistir, vamos logo para a aula do Sevvie, já está na hora."

"Sevvie?"

"Severo Snape, o professor mais gato dessa Escola, queridinha... Aquelas roupas pretas e aquela cara de mau deixa qualquer um apaixonado." - Collin falou sonhador.

"Ecow, Collin!" - falei rindo - "O Snape não!!!! Além de feio e mau, a matéria dele é péssima."

"Também achava antes de conhecê-lo, mas agora eu adoro Química, assim como amo o Sevvie. Vamos logo, Giiiiiiiii, não quero perder nenhum minuto da aula dele."

Seguimos para a aula e, durante o dia inteiro, tentei esquecer o que tinha acontecido no ensaio da peça...

Mas logo logo eu descobriria que não seria assim tão fácil...

**Nota da Autora**: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

(Pessoa totalmente cara de pau, que aparece depois de 8 meses, como se nada tivesse acontecido...)

Tudo bem, gentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

Er... Bem... Sumi por uns tempinhos, mas voltei, a inspiração voltou...

Quero agradecer a minha beta-reader, ChunLi por ter me ajudado nesse capítulo!!!! Obrigada, amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bem bem beeeeeeeeemmmmm...

COMENTEM, por favor...

E... Desculpem o atrasão... hehehehehhehehe

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**Nota da Besta-Reader:** Migaaaaaaaaaa!!! Olha como sou metida, é só vc me dar algum poder, que eu acho q tenho todos!!! hahahahahahaha!!! E, por isso, achei q podia deixar minha notinha de beta!!! XD

Buenas, o cap ficou lindo!!! E eu nem fiz nada de mais!!!! A Manu é excepcional e fez tudo sozinha!!! E, só pra constar, excepcional não é uma pessoa com deficiências mentais!!! É excepcional de maravilhosa!!! Ô puxação!! Mas é a mais pura verdade:P

PORTANTO, É BOM QUE TODOS DEIXEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS ALI, LOGO ABAIXO, NESSE LINDO BOTÃOZINHO ROXO ESCRITO "GO", OK??? PODEM RASGAR SEDA À VONTADE!!! ELA MERECE!!! AMO TODOS VCS!!! BJS:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

It Snape

Mia

Paola Lee

Cris

MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, gennnnnnteeee!!!

Aqui está a continuação!!!!! Desculpem a demora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Os ensaios individuais com Draco continuaram, apesar de ser bem perceptível a melhora que ele tivera, a Srta. Burns insistia no treino individual constante. Ela sempre dizia para ele:

"Você ainda não está 100, querido!"

Nos ensaios coletivos não voltamos a ensaiar a cena final, porque alguns anões (leia-se Crabble e Goyle) não conseguiam aprender as falas e sempre tínhamos que ficar voltando para o começo.

Sinceramente, eu não reclamava... quanto mais pudesse adiar essa cena, melhor.

Até que na véspera da apresentação a Srta. Burns entrou no Teatro toda alegre e dizendo:

"Bom dia, minhas borboletas! Hoje ensaiaremos a parte mais importante de toda a peça, o _gran finale_, o _the end_, o _happy end_, enfim, a cena final!"

"Professora, nós já ensaiamos isso, lembra? Já está tudo perfeito! Não é melhor continuarmos ensaiando a cena do passeio com os anões?"

"Não, Srta. Weasley. Vamos, todos em suas marcas."

Relutante, me deitei no palco e vi os outros, os anões, ficarem em círculo à minha volta. Todos já estavam prestes a chorar, quando a professora gritou:

"Branca de Neve está morta! De olhinhos fechados, Srta. Weasley!"

A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo.

Já tinha sentido o gosto daqueles lábios frios e eu gostaria de evitar aquele contato...

Não por que fosse ruim, era exatamente pelo contrário.

Fechei os olhos e os anões começaram a chorar (fingiram chorar), ouvi passos se aproximando e a pessoa parou ao meu lado. Abaixou-se e levantou minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu ficasse parcialmente sentada.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e encostou os lábios nos meus.

Meu coração batia forte, só de sentir aquele simples toque.

E, mais uma vez, por impulso (prefiro pensar que foi por isso) correspondi ao beijo, mas antes que eu pudesse aproveitar a situação, um grito rompeu o silêncio do lugar:

"CORTA, MINHA GENTE! SRTA. WEASLEY, A BRANCA DE NEVE ESTÁ MORTA, LOGO, A SENHORITA NÃO PODE E NÃO DEVE SAIR BEIJANDO O SR. MALFOY."

Sério, para quê gritos, eu ainda conseguia ouvir direito, sem uso de aparelhos auditivos...

"Desculpe." – falei, timidamente.

"Vamos de novo! 1, 2, 3, AÇÃO!" – a Srta. Burns gritou, crente que era uma diretora de filme holywoodiano.

A cena recomeçou e eu, depois de muito meditar, consegui me conter, no final, a Srta. Burns disse:

"Amanhã é o grande dia! Descansem bem, e estejam aqui às 08hs."

Todos foram dispensados e, claro, como de costume, eu fiquei arrumando minha mochila sozinha, até que uma voz estridente me fez pular uns dez metros. Olhei para a dona da voz e dei de cara com Vanessa May:

"Sua vadiazinha!"

Ahm...

Como é?

"O quê, May?"

"Isso mesmo, Weasley, você é uma vadia que rouba os namorados alheios!"

"Espera, May, você se enganou, você não está olhando no espelho, ok? E outra coisa, eu não roubei o namorado de ninguém, sua doida."

"Não finja, Weasley. Eu sei que o Draco me deixou por sua culpa. Bem que a Emmy me avisou, mas eu pensei que era implicância."

Olha a amiga da criatura... só podia ser mesmo...

"May, você tá ficando doida... deve ser por causa da tinta do cabelo." – falei, continuando a arrumar minhas coisas.

"E aqueles beijos? Você o agarra na frente de todos, sua descarada."

"Querida, aqueles beijos são todos técnicos, ou seja, não são de verdade, são de mentirinha, de brincadeira..."

"Você inventou essas aulas particulares só para ficar com ele, o meu Drakei-pooh."

"Deixa de ser ridícula, quem inventou as aulas foi a professora, vá reclamar com ela." – falei, fechando a mochila e completei – "agora me dá licença, que tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar aqui, ouvindo suas insanidades."

Saí do Teatro e fui para casa, quanto mais longe ficasse daquela doida, melhor.

**[ A culpa é da Branca de Neve **

Cheguei na Escola muito antes das 08hs, mas no Teatro já haviam alguns alunos e, claro, a professora, todos pareciam estar bastante nervosos.

Eu estava muito nervosa, antes de chegar tinha cogitado fugir para bem longe, mas se fizesse isso, teria que repetir a matéria.

Tinha passado a noite em claro, pensando nessa maldita peça, em May e em Draco e, só de lembrar dessa última pessoa meu coração começava a dar pulos dentro do peito.

"Bom dia, flor!" – Colin gritou para mim da porta do Teatro.

Ele parecia totalmente despreocupado e era isso que eu mais admirava nele...

Enquanto todo mundo estava morrendo de medo, ele estava rindo...

"Bom dia." – falei, quando ele chegou perto de mim, me dando um beijo em cada bochecha.

"Maravilhoso dia! Que dia lindo! Hoje acordei me sentido ó-te-ma!!!!! Enfim, miga, nossa chance de estrear na Broadway!"

"Colin, nós vamos nos apresentar no teatro da Escola e isso é uma prova da matéria de teatro, nada mais do que isso."

"Fowfa, os grandes atores começaram em peças escolares. Tudo bem, nunca ninguém irá saber que eu fui o Anão Feliz na peça da Branca de Neve, porque isso, definitivamente, queima o filme!"

Colin olhou para meu rosto amassado e disse:

"Você não tá bem, miga! É o Malfoy?"

"Não, quer dizer, é... ah... não sei..."

"Miga, você tá apaixonada por ele, né?"

"Claro que não! É só que essas cenas de beijo me confundem e ontem a May veio tirar satisfações dizendo que roubei o namorado dela."

"Miga! A May é perturbada, ela toma remédio tarja preta, querida... anda, sorria, flor, você é a Branca de Neve, morta de chique com um princípe louro e rico!"

Ri um pouco e logo em seguida a Srta. Burns nos deu as últimas instruções para a apresentação. Depois vestimos os figurinos e algumas horas depois, e mais alguns ajustes, estávamos prontos para a apresentação.

Seja o que Deus quiser.

**[ A culpa é da Branca de Neve **

Certo...

Eu estava no camarim, quer dizer, na sala que fizeram de camarim, quase dormindo, porque estava nervosa, mas também muito cansada, quando alguém entrou, eu me assustei e pensei que era a May e fui logo dizendo:

"O que você quer?"

"Calma, Ginevra, só vim desejar boa sorte."

"Ah, é você, pensei que fosse outra pessoa."

"A Vanessa. Eu ouvi o que ela falou para você ontem, não dê importância, ela não aceita o fim da nossa relação."

"Certo..."

"Ela sabe muito bem que tudo não passava de diversão, mas eu queria perguntar algo."

"Pergunte."

"Ontem, quando vocês estavam discutindo, ela falou dos nossos beijos em cena e você disse que não passava de beijo técnico. Você realmente acha isso?"

"Sim, acho... por que?"

Ele me olhou durante alguns segundos e se limitou a dizer:

"Por nada. Boa sorte, Weasley." – se despediu sem falar mais nada.

**[ A culpa é da Branca de Neve **

Fui para trás do palco e fiquei esperando que a Srta. Burns começasse e eu juro que se ela não começasse logo, meu coração ia explodir.

"Colin, que nervoso!" – disse para o anão que me maquiava.

"Calma, miga! Tudo vai dar certo. Se eu estou conseguindo disfarçar suas olheiras de Tio Chico, tudo vai dar certo."

Alguns segundos mais tarde ele finalizou a maquiagem e quase no mesmo instante a Srta. Burns deu início à apresentação, saudando os pais e professores presentes. Como ela também era o narrador, começou:

(Nota da autora: GENTE, NESSA PARTE, A NARRADORA FALA E OS ALUNOS ESTÃO NO PALCO REPRESENTANDO.)

**[CENA 01: NESSA CENA ESTÃO O RONY E A EMMY E, CLARO, A VOZ DO ESPELHO. QUANDO FALAM DA BRANCA DE NEVE, APARECE SÓ UM BEBÊ, PORQUE ERA ELA PEQUENA...**

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS** _Era uma vez um homem viúvo e muito rico que vivia sozinho com sua filha numa Mansão enorme. Seu nome era Bill e ele era um empresário muito famoso._

_A garota se chamava Branca e assim como seu nome dizia, tinha a pela alva e macia, sendo conhecida como a Branca de Neve._

_Cansado da solidão, o homem decidiu casar-se com uma mulher muito bonita, chamada Malva, uma criatura vil e calculista que sonhava com a riqueza e a juventude eterna._

_O casal vivia harmoniosamente, pois o pai de Branca acreditava que Malva amava a filha tanto quanto ele._

_Mas a verdade é que Malva sempre odiou aquela menina, ela sempre representou uma ameaça, uma vez que ela e Branca dividiam o amor de Bill. E tudo piorou em um dia em que a Madrasta olhou para seu espelho enfeitiçado e perguntou:_

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_Espelho, espelho meu, me diga quem é a mais bela da Alta Sociedade?_

**[VOZ DO ESPELHO / PANSY PARKINSON** _Branca de Neve, é a mais bonita._

**[EMMY BURTONS / MADRASTA** _Não pode ser! Aquela maldita! Mas isso não vai durar por muito tempo... logo logo eu me verei livre da ameaça dessa bastarda. (Risada Maléfica)_

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA 02: NO COLÉGIO...**

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_Enquanto Malva arquitetava seu plano maléfico, Branca de Neve assistia a uma aula de matemática super complicada. Ela olhou para sua amiga mais inteligente e perguntou:_

**[BRANCA DE NEVE / GINNY WEASLEY **_Miga, você tá entendendo a matéria?_

**[MESTRE / HERMIONE **_Claro, Branca. Se você não ficasse conversando com o Feliz você também entenderia._

**[FELIZ / COLIN **_Cabeção, nós não estamos conversando... só fazendo comentários a respeito do professor._

**[ZANGADO / BLAISE ZABINI **_Calem a boca, estou tentando ouvir o que esse idiota está falando!_

**[DENGOSO / NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **_Cara, não fala assim dele... essa é minha aula preferida, eu amo essa matéria..._

**[SONECA / CRABBLE **_Ronc!_

**[ATCHIM / GOYLE **_Não... atchim... discutam... atchim... eu fico... atchim... nervoso..._

**[DUNGA / LUNA LOVEGOOD **_O quê? Do que vocês estão falando?_

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_E isso acontecia toda vez que a garota falava, seus sete amigos sempre tinham uma opinião para dar, mesmo que isso não resolvesse. Depois da aula, todos os sete, mais Branca, foram para o refeitório. Quando chegaram lá, sentaram-se à mesa dos excluídos e ficaram comentando o que acontecia ao redor. Até que Branca o viu... um rapaz lindo, louro, alto, de olhos azuis, parecia um príncipe. Os dois se olharam e logo perceberam que estavam apaixonados._

**[BRANCA DE NEVE / GINNY WEASLEY **_Amiga, quem é aquele gato ali?_

**[ANÃO MESTRE / HERMIONE **_Ele se chama Prince Charming, o garoto mais bonito da Escola._

**[ANÃO ZANGADO / BLAISE ZABINE **_Mas também o mais convencido! Odeio esse panaca!_

**[ANÃO DENGOSO / NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **_Por que você fala assim? Eu adooooro o Charming!_

**[ANÃO FELIZ / COLIN CREEVEY **_Eu também ammmmoooo o Charming, ele é um bofão!_

**[ANÃO SONECA / CRABBLE **_Ronc!_

**[ANÃO ATCHIM / GOYLE **_Eu ... atchim... sou ... atchim... mais ... atchim... bonito... atchim... do... atchim... que ele... atchim!_

**[ANÃO DUNGA / LUNA LOVEGOOD **_Ahm? Do que vocês estão falando?_

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA 03: ENQUANTO ISSO, NA MANSÃO...**

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_E então Woodcutter, entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar?_

**[LARRY WOODCUTTER / HARRY POTTER **_Não, senhora, entendi..._

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_E então, tá esperando o quê? Vá logo e só volte aqui quando estiver morta a minha intragável enteada! Muhahahahahahahaha!_

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA 04: NO PARQUE...**

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_O empregado saiu da Mansão e foi direto para o parque da cidade, ele sabia que Branca sempre estava lá, alimentando os pombos que ficavam por lá._

_Viu a garota brincando com os pássaros e sentiu uma dor no peito ao pensar que deveria tirar a vida daquela pobre criança inocente por causa dos caprichos de sua Madrasta sem coração._

_Aproximou-se da garota e disse:_

"_Branca, tenho que lhe falar."_

"_Oi, Sr. Woodcutter, como vai?"_

"_Branca, não temos tempo. Fuja antes que seja tarde demais, sua madrasta mandou matá-la, mas eu não posso fazer isso com você. Esconda-se e não volte nunca mais para a Mansão, vou dizer à Dona Malva que a matei."_

"_Mas... e meu pai?"_

"_Vamos, garota, fuja antes que me arrependa."_

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_E sem pensar duas vezes, Branca partiu, foi para a República onde seus sete amigos moravam, eles a acolheram e a deixaram escondida lá._

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA 05: NA MANSÃO**

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_E então, Woodcutter?_

**[LARRY WOODCUTTER / HARRY POTTER **_Ela está morta e enterrada, do jeito que a senhora mandou._

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_Muito bem, depois o recompensarei, agora saia._

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_Vendo que o empregado já estava longe a mulher se aproximou do espelho e disse:_

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bonita do que eu na Alta Sociedade?_

**[VOZ DO ESPELHO / PANSY PARKINSON **_Branca de Neve, é claro!_

**[MADRASTA / EMMY BURTONS **_COMO ASSIM? ELA ESTÁ MORTA!_

**[VOZ DO ESPELHO / PANSY PARKINSON **_Não está... Branca de Neve continua viva e linda, como sempre..._

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_E a Madrasta só disse uma palavra:_

**[MADRASTA/ EMMY BURTONS **_WOODCUTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA 06: DIAS DEPOIS, NA ESCOLA...**

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS**_Branca olhava para Prince e sonhava em namorá-lo, assim como ele a olhava secretamente e ficava pensando em como poderia convidá-la para o Baile de Inverno._

_Mas o que Branca não sabia é que enquanto ela sonhava acordada, sua Madrasta fazia um plano deveras maléfico para tirá-la de vez do seu caminho._

_Na véspera do Baile, mais precisamente na hora do almoço, Branca de Neve foi até o refereitório, esperar Charming fazer o convite._

_Pegou uma bandeja e foi dizendo os itens que queria, mas quando chegou ao final da fila, uma mulher velha e de aparência asquerosa ofereceu:_

**[MULHER MISTERIOSA **_Querida, você aceita um chocolate de maçã?_

**[BRANCA DE NEVE / GINNY WEASLEY **_hm... adoro chocolate! Mas é muito calórico? Tipo, eu estou de regime..._

**[MULHER MISTERIOSA **_Claro que não! É diet!_

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_Mas o grande erro da garota foi não perceber que diet é sem açúcar, sendo calórico e o certo seria o light, que seria o menos calórico._

_A garota foi até a mesa, sentou-se e almoçou junto com os amigos, ao final deu uma mordida no chocolate e segundos depois caiu para trás._

**[MESTRE / HERMIONE **_Branca? Você está bem? Ah meu Deus, ela está sem pulso!_

**[DENGOSO / NEVILLE **_Nããããããozinhoooooo!_

**[FELIZ / COLIN **_Não!_

**[ZANGADO / BLAISE **_Droga, não!_

**[SONECA / CRABBLE **_Ronc... não... ronc_

**[ATCHIM / GOYLE **_Nã... atchim... o!_

**[DUNGA / LUNA **_Quê? Não?_

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_Sim, Branca de Neve estava morta e tudo porque era chocólatra._

**[CORTINAS SE FECHAM**

**[CORTINAS SE ABREM**

**[CENA FINAL: O BEIJO**

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_Os amigos de Branca, inconsolados, colocaram o corpo inerte da garota no chão, ficaram ao seu redor e choraram a dor que invadia o peito de cada um. Lentamente, passos se aproximaram do grupo e eles pertenciam a Prince, o garoto que Branca tinha se apaixonado. Ele ficou de joelhos e pegou a amada, dizendo:_

**[PRÍNCIPE / DRACO MALFOY **_Eu não posso acreditar que você morreu..._

**[NARRADOR / SRTA. BURNS **_E sem esperar mais, JUNTOU os lábios aos da amada, como se aquilo fosse capaz de fazê-la voltar à vida. Abraçou o corpo da garota, chorando e quase morreu de susto quando ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Os dois se abraçaram e os anões festejaram o acontecimento. E eles viveram felizes para sempre..._

Levantamos e antes que eu conseguisse falar qualquer coisa a cortina abriu novamente e a platéia nos aplaudiu com bastante entusiasmo.

Você não deve estar entendendo mas o motivo para tanto aplauso é que o beijo entre Branca de Neve e Princípe Encantado foi um beijo desentupidor que só foi notado pela Srta. Burns após os aplausos exagerados da platéia.

Na hora que eu estava deitada, ouvi Draco dizendo as falas do personagem e depois, no meu ouvido, ele falou:

"Weasley, você vai ver o que é um beijo técnico..."

E foi aí que ele me beijou e claro que depois daquela voz sexy no meu ouvido eu não resisti e correspondi totalmente àquele gesto.

Depois que as cortinas se fecharam novamente procurei Draco, mas ele tinha sumido.

Fui para a minha sala-camarim e me arrumei para a festa que teria em comemoração à apresentação da peça.

Após ter conferido minha produção no espelho, fui até o camarim de Draco e minha alegria evaporou de um segundo para outro quando entrei na sala e vi ele e May se agarrando.

Eles se assustaram com a minha chegada e se afastaram no mesmo instante.

"Ginevra, eu posso ..."

"Malfoy, estão chamando para a festa que vai ter no pátio da Escola." – falei, saindo.

"Weasley, espera..."

Eu saí correndo e chorando, sem me importar com os quilos de maquiagem que estavam no meu rosto e agora, provavelmente, eu estava parecendo um monstro com a pintura toda borrada...

Malfoy era um safado, só tinha feito que eu me apaixonasse e agora eu, burra, estava sofrendo...

Espera...

Ah meu Deus, eu estava mesmo apaixonada por ele, né?

Chorei mais quando constatei esse fato desolador...

"Migaaaaaaa!" – ouvi uma voz gritando

"Não quero falar com ninguém!"

"Gi, o que houve?" – falou um Colin esbaforido, puxando meu braço.

"O Malfoy! Eu descobri que gosto dele e o safado estava se agarrando com a May."

"Amiga, eu já sabia que você gostava dele... mas deixa para lá... vamos para a festa..."

"Não vou."

"Ah vai sim senhora! Você é a estrela principal, tem que ir."

"Colinnnn." – chorei.

"Vamos."

Fui e fiquei lá, sentada, bebendo e sorrindo para as pessoas que vinham me parabenizar pela atuação...

O mais engraçado é que eu tinha bebido litros de um negócio com álcool, mas eu não sentia nada...

Lá pelo meio da festa a banda que tocava me chamou para o palco, tipo, para eu cantar alguma música, e como eu já não sabia o limite entre o normal e o ridículo, eu fui e comecei:

_E deixa de ser mulherengo homem_

_O__ dia todo pensando em mulher_

_Você tá doido prá ficar sozinho_

_E__ tá querendo ficar a miguér..._

_Bem que minha mãe falou_

_Prá eu não casar com você_

_Chego em casa do trabalho_

_Você tá vendo TV..._

_Passa o dia reclamando_

_Querendo me provocar_

_O que eu penso de você_

_Caladinho!_

_Que eu vou dizer:..._

E foi nesse exato momento que Draco entrou no pátio e eu cantei mais forte e apontando para ele:

_Safado!_

_Cachorro!_

_Sem-vergonha!_

_Eu dou duro o dia inteiro_

_E você colchão e fronha..._

Ele me olhava com um misto de admiração, talvez por eu ser tão maluca e divertimento, talvez por eu ser tão ridícula.

Virei o rosto e continuei:

_E de noite_

_Faz tipo mansinho_

_Quer beijinho, carinho_

_Quer me conquistar_

_Sai prá lá_

_Que eu já tô vacinada_

_Você não mudou nada_

_Caladinho!_

_Que eu vou falar..._

Terminei a canção e fui, camabaleando, até a mesa em que Colin estava, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao meu destino, senti um braço me agarrar com força:

"Aquela música foi para mim, Weasley?" – ele soprou no meu ouvido.

"Solta."

"Adorei a homenagem, mas agora temos que conversar..."

"Socorro, estão me sequestrando!"

Quando as pessoas viram que se tratava de nós dois, começaram a aplaudir e rir, nem sequer tentaram me salvar das garras do malvado.

Apenas Colin se aproximou e pela primeira vez, falou sério e bem másculo:

"Solte-a, Draco. Ela não está sã, amanhã vocês conversam."

"Ok, mas eu queria explicar que..."

"Amanhã..." – disse Colin, me levando para a mesa e depois disso eu devo ter adormecido, porque não lembro mais de nada...

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **HI, GENTE! ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM...O PRÓXIMO É O DERRADEIRO...HAHAHHA...O ÚLTIMO...

BEIJOS,

MANU BLACK

**N.B.: **MIGAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AMEI!!! O COLIN FOI HIPER FOFO DEFENDENDO A GINA!!! AIN!! SÓ VC MESMO PRA FAZER UM RAPAZ ALEGRE (ATÉ DEMAIS, NÉ??) VIRAR MACHÃO PRA DEFENDER A AMIGA!!! HUAHUAHAUHAUHAU!!! E NÃO DEMORE PRA ATUALIZAR!!! FIQUEI CURIOSA!!!

GENTEM, VAMOS COMENTAR!!! NINGUÉM MERECE ESSA GREVE DE REVIEW!!! TIA CHUNLI VAI COMEÇAR A COLOCAR DE CASTIGO, HEIN!!! AI AI AI!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

BJS!!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	5. Chapter IV

Capítulo IV

Senti um hálito quente em meu rosto.

Respirei fundo e logo percebi.

Ele estava ali.

Abri os olhos e o vi me fitando, ele sorria para mim e eu não pude evitar devolver o gesto.

O rosto dele estava cada vez mais próximo do meu. O contato era iminente.

Fechei os olhos e esperei o toque, meu coração batia rápido de tanta ansiedade.

"_Rocky, sai daí!"_

Abri os olhos novamente e agora ele estava distante, cada vez mais...

"_Rocky, cachorro mau, sai já daí!"_

Percebi que tudo não passava de um sonho quando abri os olhos e vi Rocky, o cachorro de Colin, me lambendo.

"Pesadelo, amiga?" – Colin perguntou com um ar de zombaria.

"Sim... e dos piores." – menti.

"Sei. Se agora sonhar com um homem louro e lindo é pesadelo, eu quero muito ter pesadelo todos os dias..."

Ignorei o comentário e perguntei:

"Por que estou na sua casa?"

"Você estava muito bêbada. Se sua mãe te visse naquele estado, te mataria. Mas não se preocupe, ela sabe que você está aqui em casa e que está bem."

"Certo. Eu tô maus, migo..."

"Eu sei, por isso tome esse chá. É ótimo para tudo, revive até defunto."

Tomei todo o conteúdo da xícara que ele me oferecia e logo depois dormi novamente.

Mas dessa vez não tive sonhos.

Horas mais tarde acordei e já me sentia bem melhor.

Colin insistiu que almoçasse na casa dele e, como não desperdiço comida, aceitei imediatamente.

Depois ele me levou até em casa.

Minha mãe fez o questionário de sempre, se eu estava bem, se tinha me alimentado, se tinha me comportado bem na casa alheia, enfim, coisas de mãe.

Quando ela se deu por satisfeita, subi para o meu quarto e lá fiquei durante todo o dia.

A verdade é que as lembranças da noite anterior me atormentavam.

Eu não conseguia acreditar em várias coisas.

Primeiro, eu estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Tipo assim, QUANDO ISSO ACONTECEU? Com certeza eu estava sob efeito de alguma substância alucinógena, apesar de nunca ter experimentado... só pode...

Segundo, ele estava beijando a May, mesmo depois de ter mostrado sinais de que também estava apaixonado por mim.

Certo, isso era uma falta de respeito, tipo, ele não tinha direito de sair beijando ninguém (além de mim) e tudo piorava quando lembrava que tinha sido a MAY. A MAYNÍACA!

Terceiro, ele me assediando, procurando explicar o inexplicável.

Existem coisas na vida que não precisam ser explicadas. A imagem vale mais do que as palavras. Com certeza o beijo com a May já explicava tudo.

Quarto, e último, eu cantando bêbada, apontando para ele.

Viu? Isso é mais uma coisa sem explicação. Ridículo demais para se tentar explicar... mico total.

Depois de todas essas lembranças me senti pior e tudo isso era culpa da Branca de Neve.

Eu queria sumir do mapa, eu nunca mais seria feliz, meu príncipe era um sapo, eu amava Draco Malfoy e por isso estava péssima e a culpa de tudo isso, de todo o meu fracasso, era da Branca de Neve.

**A Culpa é da Branca de Neve **

Os dias passaram rapidamente e já estávamos bem próximos do final do ano letivo. Eu rezava todo dia para chegar logo o dia em que eu não teria mais que vê-lo pelos corredores.

Ele bem que tentava me abordar nos intervalos entre as aulas, na aula de teatro ou no horário do almoço, mas sempre eu conseguia fugir, assim como o diabo foge da cruz, eu saía correndo desenfreadamente a cada vez que percebia a sua aproximação.

Eu não precisava de explicações. Ele não era nada meu, era solteiro e livre, poderia ficar com qualquer uma, mesmo que fosse com a Mayníaca...

Ok...

Muitas vezes vi May assediando-o, mas ele sempre se desvencilhava. Talvez só fizesse isso porque eu estava presente... não me interessava.

Até Colin, meu querido amigo, insistia para que eu desse uma chance à ele, mas sempre eu mudava de assunto ou fingia que nada tinha escutado.

Na aula de teatro, faltando duas semanas para o término das aulas, a Srta. Burns chegou sorridente e falou:

"Minhas queridas borboletinhas! Estamos a um passo do fim de nossas atividades e eu hoje direi o que devem fazer para obter a nota final. Com o sucesso da peça "A Branca de Neve", percebi que vocês estão quase saindo do casulo, por isso essa última atividade é livre, deixem sua imaginação voar longe, além, muito além... vocês podem apresentar uma peça, exceto "A Branca de Neve", ou então uma música, ou até mesmo uma cena de um filme que marcou a vida de vocês. Criatividade, meus queridos. A atividade pode ser feita individualmente ou em grupo de no máximo seis pessoas." – disse e saiu logo em seguida.

Olhei para Colin e disse:

"Migo, o que vamos fazer?"

Ele me olhou assustado e disse:

"Sabe, Gi, eu já estou no grupo da Mi." – respondeu apontando o grupo que tinha Hermione, Harry, Rony, Emmy e Pansy conversando.

"Hm, ok, e eu não posso fazer parte desse seleto grupo de pessoas tão brilhantes?" – falei, ironicamente.

"Mi, a Gi pode entrar no grupo?" – Colin gritou para Hermione.

"Não, já está completo. Desculpa, Gi." – ela gritou em resposta.

Afastei-me de Colin e olhei pela sala, todos pareciam estar em grupos. Vi que apenas Draco estava só, mas isso parecia tão normal para ele, que ele estava sentado no chão ouvindo MP3. Cogitei convidá-lo a participar do meu grupo (composto só por mim), mas logo desisti quando lembrei que isso só pioraria tudo.

Passei o resto da aula pensando em algo para fazer, mas era difícil pensar em alguma coisa quando só você está no grupo.

Depois que o sinal tocou, nos liberando, e eu não agüentava mais ficar ali com aquela cambada de falsos, Colin veio até mim e perguntou:

"Arranjou um grupo, miga?"

"Não, todos parecem ter feito um complô contra mim."

"Mas e o Malfoy? Ele estava sozinho e..."

Olhei para Colin e não consegui acreditar.

Então realmente tudo não passava de um plano para me juntar com Draco.

"Bela tentativa, Creevey, mas eu prefiro ficar sozinha. Antes só do que mal acompanhada."

"Gi, desculpa, eu..."

"Colin, tchau..."

Saí da Escola e ignorei os gritos de Rony, Harry e Hermione.

Naquele dia resolvi ir para casa a pé, mesmo que isso significasse chegar somente de madrugada...

Andei mais rápido do que percebi e alguns minutos depois já estava em casa. Fui para o quarto e, talvez por milagre dos céus, olhei para minha estante e vi minha coleção de dvd's. Olhei os títulos e quando meus olhos pararam em cima de "Flashdance", logo tive a idéia de apresentar uma cena desse filme.

A cena ia ser aquela em que a personagem principal arrasa e joga um balde de água em cima dela...

Sim, a cena melhor do filme, eu ia arrasar... meus queridos colegas que me aguardassem...

**A Culpa é da Branca de Neve **

Passei os dias seguintes sem ir para a aula de teatro. Primeiro, porque a aula era para reunião dos grupos e ensaio das apresentações. Segundo, porque pedi que a Srta. Burns me dispensasse e ela fez isso tão alegremente que eu até me ofendi. E terceiro, ninguém ia saber do número até o dia apresentação.

Eu treinava todo dia na frente da televisão, observava cada passo e repetia com muita dificuldade.

Minha mãe, toda vez que estava praticando, pensava que eu estava caindo no chão, sempre tinha que explicar que estava treinando a prova de teatro.

Dias depois, após muita luta, quedas e curativos, consegui aperfeiçoar a coreografia e já me sentia pronta para a apresentação.

Colin sempre me perguntava se eu sabia o que ia fazer, mas eu nunca respondia... eu já tinha perdoado por me deixar sem grupo, mas ainda pretendia mostrar que era capaz de ter sucesso, mesmo que sem ajuda de ninguém.

O dia da apresentação chegou e eu me sentia nervosa, mas confiante.

A Srta. Burns adorava um confete, por isso mesmo chamou os pais dos alunos mais uma vez. No meu caso, além dos pais, vinham meus irmãos, o que era mico, mas tudo bem...

Eram três grupos a se apresentar mais eu e Draco. O primeiro grupo a se apresentar foi o de Goyle. Eles apresentaram uma montagem dos três porquinhos, foi até bonzinho, mas teria sido melhor se eles soubessem as falas.

O segundo grupo foi de Bryan McFadden (ele era figurante na Branca de Neve), eles apresentaram uma montagem da Bela Adormecida. Foi melhorzinho, mas tipo, precisava de mais emoção.

O terceiro grupo foi o de Colin, eles apresentaram uma peça de autoria deles mesmos, sobre um casal que nunca se entendia, era uma comédia romântica melosa. Legalzinha, mas eu ainda estava ressentida com eles para achar muito bom.

Logo depois deles, foi a minha vez. Ninguém sabia o que ia ser, até que eu tirei o casaco e eles viram meu figurino. Eles ficaram, tipo, ela tá doida. Mas não dei importância. Subi no palco e quando a música começou juro que tive vontade de sair correndo, mas logo me acalmei e comecei o número. As pessoas vibravam com a música e gritavam (eu sei que a maioria dos gritos se devia à minha família, mas mesmo assim valeu). No momento em que puxei a cordinha e vários papéis picadinhos e prateados caíram em cima de mim, como se fossem água, o povo gritou mais e saí do palco aplaudida. A sensação era de dever cumprido.

Então chegou a vez dele e juro, não tinha idéia do que ele ia apresentar, porque tipo, ele estava com uma roupa normal, vestido como ele mesmo. A Srta. Burns o chamou e então, com o microfone em mãos ele disse:

"Vou cantar uma música para uma pessoa especial. Como ela não me deixa explicar, eu cantarei para ela. Talvez assim você entenda."

Senti um frio no coração, era claro que aquele recado tinha sido para mim. Uma música lenta tocava e ele começou:

_**I just don't understand**_

_Eu só não entendo_

_**Why you're running from a good man baby**_

_Por que você está fugindo de um homem bom, baby_

_**Why you wanna turn your back on love**_

_Porque você deu as costas ao amor_

_**Why you've already given up**_

_Porque você já está desistindo_

_**See I know you've been hurt before**_

_Eu sei que você já foi ferida antes_

_**But I swear I'll give you so much more**_

_Mas eu juro lhe darei muito mais_

_**I swear I'll never let you down**_

_Eu juro nunca te decepcionar_

_**Cause I swear it's you that I adore**_

_Porque eu juro é você que eu adoro_

_**And I can't help myself babe**_

_E eu não consigo evitar_

_**Cause I think about you constantly**_

_Porque eu penso em você constantemente_

_**And my heart gets no rest over you...**_

_E meu coração não consegue descanso sem você_

_**You can call me selfish**_

_Você pode me chamar de egoísta_

_**But all I want is your love**_

_Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor_

_**you can call me hopeless, baby**_

_Você pode me chamar de perdido_

_**Cause I'm hopelessly in love**_

_Porque estou perdidamente apaixonado_

_**You can call me unperfect**_

_Você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_**But who's perfect?**_

_Mas quem é perfeito_

_**Tell me what do I gotta do**_

_Diga-me o que tenho que fazer?_

_**To prove that I'm the only one for you**_

_Para provar que sou o único para você_

_**So what's wrong with being selfish?**_

_Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?_

_**I'll be taking up your time**_

_Eu vou tomar seu tempo_

_**Till the day I make you realize**_

_Até o dia que eu faça você entender_

_**That for you there could be no one else**_

_Que para você não há mais ninguém_

_**I've just gotta have you for myself**_

_Eu apenas tenho que ter você só para mim_

_**Baby, I would take good care of you**_

_Baby, eu tomaria conta de você bem_

_**No matter what it is you're going through**_

_Não importa o que você esteja passando_

_**I'll be there for you when you're in need**_

_Eu estarei aqui para quando você precisar_

_**Baby, believe in me**_

_Baby, acredite em mim_

_**Cause if love is a crime (hey, yeah)**_

_Porque se amar é um crime_

_**Then punish me**_

_Então me castigue_

_**I would die for you**_

_Eu morreria por você_

_**Cause I don't want to live without you**_

_Porque eu não quero viver sem você_

_**What can I do?**_

_O que eu posso fazer?_

_**You can call me selfish**_

_Você pode me chamar de egoísta_

_**But all I want is your love**_

_Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor_

_**you can call me hopeless, baby**_

_Você pode me chamar de perdido_

_**Cause I'm hopelessly in love**_

_Porque estou perdidamente apaixonado_

_**You can call me unperfect**_

_Você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_**But who's perfect?**_

_Mas quem é perfeito?_

_**Tell me what do I gotta do**_

_Diga-me o que tenho que fazer?_

_**To prove that I'm the only one for you**_

_Para provar que sou o único para você_

_**So what's wrong with being selfish?**_

_Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?_

_**Why do you keep us apart**_

_Porque você nos mantém separados_

_**Why won't you give up your heart**_

_Porque você não entrega seu coração_

_**You know that we're meant to be together**_

_**(doo be doo)**_

_Você sabe que nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos_

_**Why do you push me away**_

_Porque você me manda embora_

_**All that I want is to give you love**_

_Tudo que eu quero é te dar amor_

_**Forever, and ever, and ever...**_

_Para sempre, e sempre, e sempre..._

_**You can call me selfish**_

_Você pode me chamar de egoísta_

_**But all I want is your love**_

_Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor_

_**you can call me hopeless, baby**_

_Você pode me chamar de perdido_

_**Cause I'm hopelessly in love**_

_Porque estou perdidamente apaixonado_

_**You can call me unperfect**_

_Você pode me chamar de imperfeito_

_**But who's perfect?**_

_Mas quem é perfeito_

_**Tell me what do I gotta do**_

_Diga-me o que tenho que fazer?_

_**To prove that I'm the only one for you**_

_Para provar que sou o único para você_

_**So what's wrong with being selfish?**_

_Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?_

_**Selfishly I'm in love with you**_

_Egoistamente estou apaixonado por você_

_**Cause I've searched my soul**_

_Porque eu procurei minha alma gêmea,_

_**I know that it's you**_

_Eu sei que é você_

_**I'll prove that I'm the only one for you**_

_Eu provarei que eu sou o único para você_

_**So what's wrong with being selfish?**_

_Então o que há de errado em ser egoísta?_

Quando ele terminou todos aplaudiram, e eu devo ter entrado em estado de choque, pois não conseguia me mexer. Eu sentia que meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca aberta, mas era inútil tentar mover algum músculo.

Então fiquei lá, parada, pensando em como eu tinha agido nas últimas semanas.

"Ginny?" – uma voz distante disse.

"Gineeeecaaaa?"

"Gente, ela foi abduzida. Só que eles levaram só a alma e esqueceram o corpo."

"Não diz besteira, Luna. É óbvio que ela morreu, mas esqueceu de fechar os olhos."

"Pára com isso, Ron. Ginny? Responde!"

"Ahm?" – consegui dizer.

"Ai, graças a Deus você está bem!" – Hermione falou parecendo, realmente, aliviada.

"Hm... sim... Malfoy... onde... cadê?" – perguntei.

"O Malfoy já foi embora, miga..." – Colin respondeu – "Logo depois que a professora deu as notas. Você tirou a nota máxima, ele também."

"Mas... mas... eu..."

"Vamos, Gi. Eu te levo para casa." – Colin ofereceu e os outros concordaram.

Eles me empurraram até o carro de Colin e nem lembro o que fiz durante o caminho, talvez tenha dormido...

Acordei no outro dia sentindo remorso, agora nada mais poderia ser feito. As aulas terminaram e eu não o veria mais (porque ele estava no último ano e eu no penúltimo).

Levantei aos tropeços e fui tomar banho, talvez, assim, melhorasse.

Não melhorou...

Voltei para a cama e já estava quase dormindo quando a porta do quarto abriu de repente e Colin gritou:

"Férias, aqui vamos nós!"

Ele vestia uma roupa de praia acrescentada de um par de óculos escuros e um chapéu enorme, estilo mexicano.

"Vai você sozinho." – disse, afundando mais entre os travesseiros.

"Té parece! Vamos, Gi! Alegria, mulher. Sai dessa cama. Vista-se e nem tente dizer que não. Vamos a la playa, oh- oh..."

"Quê?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley da Silva Sauro, volto em cinco minutinhos e quero ver você arrumada, porque se você não me obedecer, eu juro que, mesmo morrendo de nojo, eu coloco um biquíni em você." - disse saindo logo em seguida.

Como eu não duvidava que ele era capaz de cumprir a ameaça, resolvi obedecer. Vesti o biquíni, a roupa florida, coloquei o chapéu mexicano e um par de óculos escuros, além de pegar a bolsa e colocar toalha, protetor solar e outras coisas...

"Quem vai?" – perguntei quando entramos no carro.

"Harry, Mione, Rony, Luna, Nev e talvez mais alguém... bem... vamos ver..."

Quando chegamos à praia todos os outros já estavam lá, sorridentes, comemorando as férias. Era óbvio que eu estava deslocada daquele grupo, pois parecia uma doente em estado terminal.

"Miga. Babados! Ontem, o Harry terminou com a Emmy."

"Foi?" – perguntei sem interesse.

"Sim. Você não está feliz?"

"Tanto faz, Colin."

"Sei... você deixou de gostar dele mesmo, hein? Ainda bem, porque parece que ele e a Luna estão ficando."

"Agora sim estou feliz. Eles combinam."

"Aff, miga... vou falar com o Nev... volto já!"

Ele saiu e eu fiquei deitada na cadeira, olhando o mar. Até que a sombra de um homem de dois metros de altura (pelo menos parecia na hora) impediu minha visão, atrapalhando meu momento de profunda reflexão.

"Por favor, você pode sair da frente, moço?" – perguntei.

Ele se virou e meu coração quase parou de bater quando eu vi quem era.

"Nossa, desde ontem que você está com essa cara de assustada. Eu estou tão feio assim?" – ele disse, sorrindo.

"Er..."

"Certo, vou me sentar aqui. Algum problema?"

"Não." – consegui responder.

Nós ficamos calados e aos poucos fui voltando ao normal.

Ele puxou assunto e eu respondia às perguntas, mas também, às vezes, fazia comentários sobre alguma coisa.

A hora do almoço chegou e Colin o convidou para almoçar com a gente.

Certo, como se eu não soubesse que aquilo era armação.

Era bem óbvio que a probabilidade desse encontro "casual" com o Malfoy ser casual era igual a zero.

Draco aceitou o convite.

E acho que a hora do almoço foi a mais divertida, porque, Harry assumiu o namoro com Luna e Colin e Neville estavam prestes a fazer o mesmo...

Estavam todos felizes e eu me senti um pouco triste, porque se não tivesse sido tão arrogante, hoje estaria feliz também...

Acabado o almoço e eu e Draco voltamos para as cadeiras, enquanto os outros foram para outros lugares (eles eram casais, mas estavam sempre juntos, afastados de mim e Draco).

Voltamos a conversar, até que, assim, do nada, sem agüentar mais, perguntei:

"Draco, para quem você cantou aquela música?" – por milagre meu chapéu escondia minhas bochechas coradas.

"Você não sabe, Ginny?"

"Hm... você não foi muito claro e sei lá... é que aquela música é bonita, sabe... qual o nome?... quem canta?... acho que conheço de algum lugar..." – enrolei tanto que nem percebi a aproximação dele, agora ele estava sentado na mesma cadeira que eu, de frente para mim.

"Eu não fui claro o suficiente?" – perguntou, pousando a mão no meu rosto.

"N-não..."

"Então eu espero que isso seja."

E foi aí que ele me beijou e, naquele momento, toda a tristeza que eu sentia evaporou.

É verdade que logo em seguida o beijo foi interrompido pelos aplausos de Colin e dos outros, e bem que eu tentei fazer cara feia em protesto a esse ato tão ridículo, mas estava tão feliz que o sorriso não saía do meu rosto.

Nos beijamos novamente e dessa vez ignoramos os gritos e aplausos, afinal tínhamos que recuperar o tempo perdido.

E eu retiro o que disse...

Se hoje estou feliz, se hoje sou amada, se hoje tenho um príncipe encantado lindo e louro, e se hoje estou bem próxima de um final feliz, a culpa é toda da Branca de Neve...

E, aliás, eu já disse que adoro a Branca de Neve???

**FIM**

**N.B.:** Tipo, pq acabou??? Caramba, agora que tava ficando realmente bom??? Com as actions e tudo mais... Eu hein!! Escritora má é outra coisa!!! hehehehehehe!!! Miga, amei, viu???? Capítulo lindenho demais!!!! Espero que as pessoas lindas que lêem não sejam más (como vc!!! hihihihihi!!) e deixem váááááááários comentários lindos!!! Afinal, vc teve todo um trabalhão pra escrever a fic, vc merece!!! Então... GENTEM!!!!! Comenta, ok??? Esse lindo botãozinho roxo logo abaixo não morde, não machuca de qualquer maneira os dedos e não faz mal algum à saúde!!!!! VAMOS COMENTAR, POVO!!!

Amiga, tô esperando a próxima fic, viu??? Lov U, friend!!!!!

Bjs à todos:

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

**Nota da Autora :**

Bem, gente, acabou.

Eu sei que vocês estão dando graças a Deus, mas fazer o que… eu tento… :)

Espero que gostem pelo menos um pouquinho…

Agradeço a todos aqueles que comentaram, muito obrigada mesmo!

E obrigada especial à minha amigona, ChunLi, por betar mais essa fic!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**P.S: O nome da música é "Selfish" e quem canta é o 'N Sync. :)**


End file.
